


Feedback

by Anonymous



Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie discovers that Richie really, really likes to be bitten.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Clowntown Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164656
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I just wanna read some intense oral with heavy use of teeth (aka cock biting).
> 
> No blood/no permanent injury please. No noncon & 30s/40s Reddie strongly preferred but I'll take what I can get! 
> 
> (Almost afraid to add this bc I don't wanna put ideas in you head but: it's a pain kink and NOT a c*nnibalism thing, if that needs to be said)

The first time it happened was an accident. It was the second or third time he’d sucked Richie’s dick, which made it the second or third blowjob he’d given, ever, in his life. He was still stupidly new at all this, new at it in a way that felt mortifying. At least partly because it was the first time he could remember really _caring_ about making it good; most of the sex he’d had in his life had been perfunctory at best, which in retrospect explained a lot about some of the things his exes had said about him.

Anyway.

The _point was_ , he was still figuring out how to make this amazing for Richie the way that Richie, who had vastly more experience with other people’s dicks, did for him. Richie himself was no help. He didn’t offer constructive criticism, and he seemed to like just about everything Eddie did.

Including, Eddie discovered on this particular occasion, when Eddie forgot to keep his lips over his teeth and scraped them down the underside of Richie’s cock in a way that _had_ to hurt.

Richie let out a shocked-sounding groan above him. His fingers, which had been threading gently through Eddie’s hair, tightened painfully before releasing.

Eddie pulled off immediately, wincing. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

He looked up. Richie was staring down at him, red-faced, the picture of debauchery with his hair mussed, his shirt off, his jeans shoved down around his hips. His chest was heaving. He was still hard. Harder, fluid beading at the tip of his cock to slide down over the parallel marks that Eddie’s bottom teeth had left. Eddie reached out to rub his thumb over them cautiously, and Richie's breath came out in a messy shudder.

“Oh,” Eddie managed, breathless. “You—do you like that?”

Richie squeezed his eyes shut, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, but you don’t have to—” He broke off with a sharp gasp when Eddie dug his thumbnail in experimentally just under the head of his cock. It jerked in Eddie’s hand. “Oh, _fuck_ , Eds.”

So this… definitely counted as feedback. Holy shit.

“Okay,” Eddie breathed, and slid his mouth down over Richie’s cock again, dragging his teeth deliberately. Richie cursed, his hips rocking up like he was trying to fuck into Eddie’s mouth before he could stop himself. His hands stroked through Eddie’s hair, trembling and so gentle that it felt like an obscene contrast when the sharp edges of Eddie’s molars scraped over his glans.

Richie _sobbed_. He was leaking steadily, coating Eddie’s tongue with the salt-bitter taste of precome, which Eddie might have found off-putting in other circumstances. Right now, as evidence that Richie was rapidly becoming undone, because of _him_ , it was desperately hot.

He dragged his teeth on the way back up, letting the head of Richie’s cock slip out of his mouth, then bit at the sensitive underside of it, sharp enough to sting.

“Fuck, oh fuck—” One of Richie’s hands left his hair; when Eddie looked up, he was tugging at his own nipple, fingernails digging in. His head was arched back against the couch, mouth open and gasping. Eddie bit him again, harder, digging his teeth in, and he cried out sharply.

Eddie pulled back, afraid he’d pushed it too far. Richie’s free hand slid through his hair, then over his face, pressing between his lips to scrape against his teeth.

“Again—Eds, please—” his voice was wrecked, his fingers trembling. Eddie kissed them gently, feeling delirious, then leaned forward to suck sharp, biting kisses down the underside of his cock, drawing tender skin between his teeth hard enough to bruise. It had to hurt—it had to hurt so fucking much, and Richie was gasping and moaning like it was the best thing he'd ever felt, writhing beneath Eddie's hands and mouth in agonized ecstasy.

It was possibly the most powerful that Eddie had ever felt in his life. He pushed the heel of his hand between his legs where his erection was straining at the front of his jeans, leaking slick inside his boxers, so turned on that he felt dizzy with it. He’d never thought he’d get off on hurting someone, but getting _Richie_ of all people sobbing and desperate like this was—Christ. It was so hot that he thought he’d probably come the moment he got a hand around himself.

First this, though. He slid his mouth over Richie’s cock again, bobbing his head up and down and dragging his teeth on every stroke, and felt it pulse against his tongue a moment before Richie moaned, “Eddie—fuck, Eddie, I’m close.”

Eddie pulled off. Richie’s cock bobbed before his eyes, slick and red and so hard it looked painful. He nipped under the glans again, watched Richie shudder all over, his body a taut curve against the couch, fingers pulling roughly at his nipples. His hips moved like he was trying to fuck up into thin air. Eddie ran a finger up the underside of his cock and then, driven by some instinct he couldn’t fully explain, slapped it sharply twice.

Richie cried out again, ragged and wild. He was already starting to come by the time Eddie wrapped a hand around his cock, pulsing over Eddie’s fingers and his own chest and stomach. Eddie stroked him through the aftershocks, watching him tremble and gasp, feeling more than a little wild himself by the time Richie pushed his hand gently away and sagged back against the couch, breathing hard. He pushed his palm against his cock again, then unbuttoned his jeans clumsily, shoving them down around his hips and kicking one leg off as he climbed onto Richie’s lap to straddle him. Richie breathed out sharply, one hand coming down to rest on Eddie's bare thigh.

“Hey there,” he murmured, still uneven, trembling. Eddie kissed his mouth, rougher than he usually would have, but Richie didn’t seem to mind; his hands slid around Eddie’s back to draw him down so that he could rut his cock against the softness of Richie’s stomach, the slick mess of sweat and come. It was filthy and messy and so hot that it only took Eddie a handful of thrusts before he came, moaning into Richie’s mouth.

They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, breathing together. Normally, Eddie could put up with about a minute of afterglow before he needed to peel himself away and track down a washcloth, but just then he was pretty sure that if he moved his legs would give out. And it was—nice, surprisingly nice, to lie there on top of Richie and listen to his breathing start to steady while his big hand stroked up and down Eddie’s back.

Of course, a moment later, he started laughing quietly. “Should have known you’d be a biter. Feral little dude.”

“Very funny,” Eddie grumbled, lifting his head. Richie was watching him from a few inches away, still flushed, looking unreasonably fond. He cleared his throat. “It was okay, though?”

“Uh, _yeah_ it was okay. Fucking phenomenal. Holy shit.”

“I didn’t know you were, you know. Into that. You could have told me.”

Richie hummed, tucking his face against Eddie’s cheek. “Didn’t want to freak you out.”

“Do I look freaked out?”

“You look like a million bucks, sweetheart,” Richie said into his hair, in a halfhearted Voice. And then, sheepish, “Sorry.”

Eddie nudged at his face until he could kiss him. “Don’t be _sorry_ , Jesus. It was hot. I just like to know what you like.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Richie said, and kissed him back. “I’ll give you a spreadsheet of all of my weird kinks later. You want to go get cleaned up?”

“In a minute,” Eddie murmured, and settled more comfortably against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glorious_spoon on Tumblr, Twitter, and AO3! :D


End file.
